The LEGO Blazer Movie
Trail Blazer Studios |distributed = |rating = PG |release = September 7, 2018 September 14, 2018 |language = English |pre = N/A |succ = The Long Trail The LEGO Blazer Movie 2: Broken Dimensions }} The LEGO Blazer Movie is a 2018 adventure science fiction comedy film based on Trail's planned Blazer Comics LEGO theme from Brickipedia. The film was directed, written, produced, and composed by Trailblazer101. The film was developed by , and Trail Blazer Studios, and distributed by . It is a part of and was released on September 7, 2018, internationally and on September 14, 2018, in the United States. Two sequels, The LEGO Blazer Movie 2: Broken Dimensions and The LEGO Blazer Movie 3, are scheduled to be released in September 2021 and September 2024, respectively, while two spin-off films, centered on the characters Shado, Morph and Blizzard, are scheduled to be released in February 2022 and September 2022, respectively. A promotional short film, The Long Trail, was released in December 2018 in the home video releases of the film. Synopsis On a journey throughout the Wikiverse, Trail Blazer, a recent outcast from his home town, has stumbled upon the LMMCU, a land where anyone can create (almost) anything their imagination provides them with. There, our hero befriends its residents but is exiled after setting free a dastardly evil force. Trail sets out on a mission to stop the evil Lord Blox from inserting various viruses all throughout the Wikiverse before it all becomes corrupt while becoming a better person on his journey of self-reflection. Characters Main Characters/Protagonists * Trail Blazer: A mutant with fire-based powers that is a newcomer to the LMMCU, after being outcasted from his original town, and is the cause for accidentally releasing Lord Blox from his imprisonment. Trail has a bit of a temper which coincides with bursts of fiery rage, but he keeps his cool often. Trail befriends multiple people on his journey to right his wrongs to save the Wikiverse. Trail is based on the LMMCU Wiki user and the film's creator, Trailblazer101. * Morph: A mutant with stretching powers and is skilled with super strength. Morph takes some situations a bit seriously and doesn't always see through people when they are joking or lying. Morph becomes one of Trail's earliest friends and is revealed to be from Trail's original town. Morph is based on one of the creator's friends from real life. * Blizzard: A mutant with cold-based powers that he controls through his own powered exosuit that he reverse-engineered from a Mørk battle suit. Blizzard's powers are the polar-opposites of Trail's own powers and often uses them to keep him cooled down. Blizzard is a skilled genius in the fields of science and engineering and uses his skills to build mass contraptions out of the weirdest sorts of bricks. Blizzard becomes one of Trail's earliest friends and is revealed to be from Trail's original town, alongside Morph. Blizzard is based on one of the creator's friends from real life. Major Characters * Miles "Marty" McCoy: A mutant with the power to control the properties of any type of metal. Miles is the profound founder and leader of the LMMCU and believes in trusting everyone that visits the LMMCU, especially those in need. With his trust in others, Miles has a hard time seeing through those with darker intentions, and can sometimes be easily manipulated and tricked. Miles is based on the real LMMCU Wiki founder and user, MilesRS677. * Shade Narwhalton: A mutant with the power to control water physics and can communicate with sea creatures. Shade is often seen as a gentleman and can handle with mental therapy. Shade is the ruler of the Kingdom of Atlantis and uses his people skills to maintain a strong lead over his kingdom. Shade is based on the real LMMCU Wiki user, ShadeTheNarwhal. * GameTime: A mutant with the power to create works of art and technology out of the bricks around him. GameTime is a very creative-minded individual who likes to joke around but sometimes his jokes get the better of himself. Despite his jokes, GameTime can find ways to bring new-light on tough situations to lighten the mood of his fellow Wikiers. GameTime is based on the real LMMCU Wiki user, RealGameTime. * Jet: A mutant with the power to control the earth around him to grant himself with immense strength. Jet is a noble leader of the LMMCU and serves as it's co-leader with Miles. Jet is a skilled captain in aerodynamics and is able to see through the most complex and trickiest situations to determine the likely answers and outcomes, which he uses to strategize thorough plans for the rest of the LMMCU team. Jet is based on the real LMMCU Wiki user, Searingjet. * Skylander Lord III: A mutant with the power to change his appearance into any creature at will. Sky is a caring individual who has gone through a troubling past but finds ways to keep his spirit lifted high in the sky. Sky uses his care for others and a positive attitude to bring hope to the LMMCU team, even in their darkest hour of need. Sky is the ruler of the Sky Lands, where he takes care of a wide variety of specialized creatures. Sky is based on the real LMMCU Wiki user, Skylanderlord3. * Red Shogun: A mutant with the power to unleash unbridled bursts of rage all at once, or at given times to build up the rage. Red is a skilled samurai warrior, who is trained in the art of Spinjitzu. Red uses his built-up rage to empower his motivational attacks against Lord Blox's army. Despite his rage, Red can be seen as an innocent person at times, but often has a hard time seeing far from his own well-being. Red is based on the real LMMCU Wiki user, Red Shogun. * iNinja: A mutant with the power to absorb and create energy. iNinja is a kind person who keeps a bit to himself, often hiding away to play video games rather than to train. iNinja is a skilled ninja and a trainee of Red's. iNinja uses his ninja skills to sometimes hide away from others to mind his own business but is often a caring person. iNinja is based on the real LMMCU Wiki user, iNinjago. * Trigger: A mutant with the power to trigger himself and those around him into becoming very angry, with his anger allowing him to transform into a gremlin. Trigger is often misunderstood for his capabilities and can be quite calm and peaceful. Trigger is based on the real LMMCU Wiki user, Trigger Happy the Gremlin. * Pixel Fox: A mutant with the power to shoot lasers from his gaming glasses which cause a pixelated effect. Pixel is easily tempered at times but manages to get passed it by seeing things through his own view. Pixel often finds his views to be the key to solve certain situations, and even takes the situation into his own hands when he sees fit. Pixel is based on the LMMCU Wiki user, PixelFox666. Minor Characters * Inferno Kill Z: A mutant with agility-based powers and is a skilled sports player. Inferno responds to things quite literally and often sees a different view of the truth than others. Inferno uses his sports skills to act well in fighting and to help coordinate plans for the team. Inferno is based on the Discord user and one of the creator's friends from real life, InfernoKillZ. * Dimensional Paradox: A mutant with the power to control dimensional rifts and can use them to travel between dimensions. Paradox is a kind person who has an enormous sense of humor and traveled from his own dimension to warn the team about a looming threat in the film's post-credits scene. Paradox is based on the LMMCU Wiki Discord user, Dimensional Paradox. * Jimbo Wales: A person who is the creator and ruler of the Wikiverse and has powers to create anything with his own hands by Master Building. Jimbo believes that all people deserve a chance to prove who they really are and helps the mutant team in indirectly defeating Lord Blox despite his publicized views on mutant's capabilities. Jimbo is based on the real founder , who has a cameo as himself in the film. Antagonists * Shado: A mutant with shadow-based powers generated from dark energy that is transferred from The Shadow Realm. Shado is the general of Lord Blox's Mørk army, and is a master tactician, marksman, and an assassin. Shado believes that aiding in Lord Blox's takeover of the Wikiverse will allow him to prove his great strengths as a noble warrior to gain a high rank in the prophesied new world. Shado is based on an original concept for the character that was created by Red Shogun before he joined the LMMCU Wiki. * Lord Blox: A person who was corrupted by the powers of the Dark Rift and gained control of The Shadow Realm and Mørk civilization which he used to form his own army to conquer the rest of the Wikiverse from his former ally and friend, Jimbo Wales. Blox believes that since he was wrongfully betrayed and forgotten about by his former colleagues, he deserves his right to make the Wikiverse run under a fit leader and wants to control the whole Wikiverse in his vision. Blox is voiced by . Music To be added Trailers * ''The LEGO Blazer Movie'' - Official Trailer Future Sequels Two sequels, The LEGO Blazer Movie 2: Broken Dimensions and The LEGO Blazer Movie 3, are in development and are scheduled to be released in September 2021 and September 2024, respectively. Broken Dimensions will feature main characters from other films in and more characters based on users from the LMMCU community and will focus on a break in the multiverse, while the third film will focus on a more character-driven story. Spin-offs Two spin-off films centered on characters from The LEGO Blazer Movie — Shado and the duo Morph and Blizzard — are in development and are scheduled to be released in February 2022 and September 2022, respectively. The Shado spin-off film will be set before the events of The LEGO Blazer Movie and will establish his origin in becoming the general of Lord Blox's Mørk army, while the Morph and Blizzard spin-off film will be set after the events of the film and will explore both characters' origins while focusing on them forming a new resistance. Short Films A promotional short film, The Long Trail, was included in the home video releases of The LEGO Blazer Movie which released in December 2018. The short film is set before the events of the film and establishes mysterious connections between Trail Blazer, Jimbo Wales, and Lord Blox that were previously cut from The LEGO Blazer Movie. Trivia * The film is influenced by other products including and , and by other LMMCU Wiki user projects including The GameTime Movie and Vesperal Comics. It is also influenced by parts of the creator's own personal life story in terms of storytelling and some plot details. * The film is dedicated to Trail's real-life friend, Duren, who passed away in January 2018 due to an asthma attack. Category:Trailblazer101 Category:Trail Blazer Studios Category:Warner Bros. Category:The LEGO Blazer Movie Category:Films Category:Movies Category:LEGO Category:LEGO Movies Category:Lego movies Category:Kids Movies Category:User-Based Movies Category:Adventure Category:Science Fiction Category:Science fiction Category:Comedy Category:Comedy Films Category:PG Category:September Category:2018 Category:10/10 IGN